


Inappropriate Use of Magic

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is Annoyed, M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Magnus needs Attention, inappropriate use of magic, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Alec thought that an immortal being would have figured out how to entertain himself throughout his long, long life. He was realizing slowly that he was asking too much of Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Inappropriate Use of Magic

The Institute had been on lockdown going on an entire week. He had spent a majority of his nights in the ops center, awaiting another attack that had taken most of his passable shadowhunters out of the front lines. The one semblance of luck they had was the fact that Magnus and Catarina were locked in with them, magically conjuring any food and medical supplies they needed. 

But everyone was getting antsy. Jace wanted to be out hunting, Izzy wanted to be away from Jace. Clary just wanted to be locked in her room, but Simon was incessantly annoying her to no one's surprise. All in all, Alec was about ready to take a seraph blade to his own heart to stop the madness. He figured gluing his eyes to the Institute’s security system made more sense, so that’s what he had been doing for over 48 hours.

He felt the small bit of magic on the back of his neck and opted to ignore it in favor of doing his job. Magnus had been the worst of all of them. Alec thought that an immortal being would have figured out how to entertain himself throughout his long, long life. He was realizing slowly that he was asking too much of Magnus.

Another blast of magic ran down his spine, tracing cool patterns into his back. Alec recognized them as runes quickly and spent a few minutes guessing each drawing at it finished. He was glad to have something to distract him from the monotonous task of sorting through the cameras. The magic stopped abruptly and Alec let his head drop back to the screens in front of him with a huff. He felt it again, wrapping around his bicep and tugging. Alec pulled his arm forward, his eyes still trained on the camera, his vision rune hot on his forearm. 

The tugging stopped and it took Alec a lot of his strength to not turn around. The next few minutes, small bursts of magic flooded through him, the feeling of it running through his hair, grazing the back of his neck, sliding down his spine, sparking at his ass. He rolled his eyes and rested his hands on the table, white knuckling the edge to hold back his annoyance. Magnus seemed to sense his annoyance as the magic stopped once again. He focused his eyes on the cameras, ignoring everything around him. 

Alec felt it sliding around his ankle a few minutes later, wrapping around gently and then pulling his leg out from under him. He stumbled forward, but caught himself on the table in front of him. He turned quickly, a glare on his face as he started toward Magnus. 

“Are you kidding me? Do you not realize that if I don’t keep an eye out on these cameras to figure out whatever is injuring us the minute we leave the doors, we won’t ever be able to leave?” Alec shouted, toe to toe with his magic wielding husband. Magnus brought his nails to his face and blew off the remaining bit of magic that simmered there. 

“I’m not going to stop until you give me attention,” Magnus explained. Alec rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep the fondness out of them. He wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and pressed their foreheads together as he closed his eyes for the first time in entirely too many hours. 

“You’re like a cat, you know that?” Alec said as he shook his head, his nose brushing against Magnus’ with the movement. When he opened his eyes, Magnus was grinning up at him, his eyes crinkling with the wideness of it. 

“It’s been hours since I was able to kiss you, Alexander. You can’t ignore me like that and expect me  _ not _ to play around a little. You know me better than that,” Magnus chided. Alec smiled back and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ nose and then his lips, letting them linger a moment too long. The Institute alarms sounded and Alec pushed off of Magnus to run back to the cameras. He saw the shadow of the demon and with a smirk on his face, he turned back toward Magnus. 

“Kill this thing and you’ll get all of my attention,” Alec challenged. Magnus snapped his fingers and red magic lit up around them immediately. Alec laughed as he grabbed his bow and followed Magnus to the doors, smacking the end of the bow on Magnus’ ass before muttering, “payback.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and/or and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
